The Cure
by CatherineChandler38
Summary: What would have happen if Lana would not have absord all of that kryptonite into her system. Her and Clark would have been married, but that did not happen but what would happen if they found a cure for her. Everything would back fire on Lex with him wanting to seperate them.


**The Cure **

**By: Kristy Jarvis**

**Summary: What would have happen if Lana would not have absord all of that kryptonite into her system. Her and Clark would have been married, but that did not happen but what would happen if they found a cure for her. Everything would back fire on Lex with him wanting to seperate them.**

* * *

As I left Clark's loft in tears for the last time I just thought for a minute why did Lex do this to us, why did he just leave me and Clark alone. But if I would not have taken that kryptonite, it would have wiped out the city sure enough. But know my heart aches because I can no longer be with him thanks to the the kryponite. I have been to a doctor but there is nothing they can do to help with it. They said that there is a cure that they working on to get rid of it but I do not have my hopes up. With Clark and I wanting to get married and wanting to see each other I took my chance. I got dressed and went to my car that I have had seens I was in high school. I drove to the farm in Smallville and went to the front door and knocked. When Clark answered he back up and I stood to were I would not hurt him. We talked and everything I finally, end up telling him that I wouldn't ever be cured. That he needed to move on and find someone new there is no chance I will ever be cured in this life time. That I will always dream of but some dreams just do not come true with what we want and I will never forgive Lex on what he has done. Just because I no longer love him does not mean he had to do this to seperate Clark and I.

**Six Months Later...**

I am happy now, I recived a wedding invite for Clark's wedding. I left off a smile and my new boyfriend Micheal came around the corner and asked me if we were going.

"no we are not"

"why not"

"I finally have moved on and" I was then cut off by the phone.

I walked over and answered my cell phone. It was my doctor she wanted to see me in there right way. I did not know what was going on so I hurried to the clinic. When I gave them my name they pulled me to the back of the clinic were I was to sit. Until the doctor came in.

" "

"yes"

"we found the cure it is a shot that will absorb all of it out"

"give to me now I have a wedding tomorrow it is Clark's I have to stop him before he says those wedding vows to the wrong person"

"yes I will be right back with the cure then"

A few minutes later I had the cure in my system and was on my way to Clark's to see if it was working. I pulleed up by the white fence that was next to the house and went up to the porch and knocked. When Clark opened the door, I didn't hurt him this time. I stepped into the house as Lois was coming down the stairs to see when the flight was for the honeymoon.

"Lana but I thought"

"my doctor found a cure for me"

"oh well I guess I am not getting married"

"Lois I love you do not"

She ran up the stairs and Clark told me to hold on a minute and a few moments later she was leaving they had broken up.

"Clark and I am so sorry I should have let you thought I was not cure I should have put a thing of kryptonite in my jacket"

"no I never have gotten over you Lois is the one who talked me into marriage with her I never wanted to marry her or be with her"

"really you still love me"

"I will always love you no matter what Lana"

Clark walked over and put is hands around my waist and kissed me for the first, time seens I had taken in the kryptonite.

"I missed you Clark"

"I missed you"

Clark picked me up and carried me upstairs. But when we got to the bed I stopped him and told him I wanted to wait until after the wedding. He understood that perfectly and stood up and pulled out my engagment ring out of the dresser to give back to me. Are wedding is back on and nothing will stop us now, nothing at all. But that evening when Clark was up stairs his parents arrived home and seen me setting the table.

"Lana what are you doing here I thought that"

"they found a cure the wedding is back on, but I need to tell Clark something that happened when that happened to me"

"what tell us why he is still upstairs"

"I miscarried"

"what"

"it was Clark's the doctor thinks that seens the kryptonite effects him, it must have killed the baby"

"oh no don't tell Clark at least not now Lana"

"my way I never will"

Clark then, came back downstairs from his room and wanted to know what we were talking about.

"nothing they were just seeing if I was staying for dinner" He called me into another room.

He demanded to know why I did not tell him that I was pregnant. I could really tell that he was upset with me, but yet I did not know what to say.

"tell me Lana"

"I lost I are baby thanks to Lex I was going to tell you on that night when we could no longer be in the same room together"

"oh Lana I wish there is something I could do to fix it"

"yes marry me and give me another baby"

"will do" I stepped forward and kissed Clark once more and went back downstairs.

Clark soon came down and everyone sat down to eat at the table. Clark's mom noticed that I had my ring back on.

"are you guys already jumping back into the wedding"

"yeah"

"oh okay when is the date"

"well the date can be the same as the one for me and Lois we will just have to change one name"

"to mine"

From that second I knew we had to get married as soon as we can. So next week because I have no family besides Clark's family is mine now. The next and I went looking for a wedding dress. I tried on a few and I finally found the one is has puffyness in the skirt and then it has black designs all over it. It was the dress that I had always dreamed off wearing and now my dream was coming true finally I was going to take on the Kent last name and would always have it no matter what.

**One Week Later...**

Today is the day that I will no longer be Lana Lang, my name will be Lana Lang Kent. I am keeping the last name of Lang in honor of my parents that died in the car wreck when I was little. As my Clark's mom put the hair piece in my hair. She clipped the long vail on to my hair as well and told me to turn and look at her.

"here"

"you look wonderful"

"thanks after all you are the one that did my makeup and hair"

"yeah but you are the one that told me what color to use on you eyes"

"still you did a wonderful job"

"thanks"

"go check on my fiance he is probably getting nervous about now"

"okay my husband should be up here any minute to walk you down the aisle"

"thanks I can not wait to be part of the family"

"Lana you already are you are like a daughter I have never had"

"thanks you better go"

She left room and a few moments later I was walking down the aisle. I almost cried but I didn't thank goodness. We said are vows to each other to bind us forever.

"I Lana take the Clark Kent to be my husband threw sickness and in health threw good times and in bad as long as we both shall live"

Clark then, said his to me.

"I Clark take the Lana to be my wife threw sickness and in health threw good times and in bad as long as we both shall live"

We are now husband and wife and that will never change now. The last few years have been intresting for us. I finally got pregnant with are twin boys that we named Chris and Micheal. Then, after they turned one I had are daughter we named Isabella and we decided we were done with kids especially when we will have to home school one of are boys until he learns to control one of the powers he got from Clark. Witch is fun when he is at work because the speed power is really getting a old with him. But on the other hand are lives have been nothing but happiness seens we got married and hopefully that will proceed as long as we both shalll live.


End file.
